


Stiles & Lydia - One Moonlit Night

by LoveCas98



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Parody, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5091296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveCas98/pseuds/LoveCas98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of longing for one another, Stiles and Lydia are finally together.  And the passion between them can hardly be contained.  There's so much passion that no other passions even compare to their passion.  And it all ends up being wicked hot.  Humor/Parody</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles & Lydia - One Moonlit Night

                The calm night wind gently blew Lydia's hair over her eye, obscuring her view of the beautiful, moonlit sky. Before she had a chance to react, Stiles was there brushing it out of her face. She smiled. Stiles was so sweet. Just tonight he had already opened six doors for her, pulled her chair out at the restaurant, let her finish most of the dessert they ordered, and planned an surprise romantic evening under the stars for just the two of them.

                "It's so beautiful," she said, looking up again at the star-filled sky.

                "I know," Stiles replied. Lydia turned her head to see Stiles staring right at her. She blushed and looked away. How did it take her so long to realize Mr. Right was standing right by her side her entire life. Lydia squeezed his hand and laid her head down on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and let herself become overwhelmed with this perfect moment. Edging ever closer, she felt his warmth engulf her body. It stirred the deepest of feelings in her now whole heart. It was the feeling of love and adoration. It was the feeling of safety and security. It was the feeling of respect and more adoration. It told her that no matter what happened in this crazy town of theirs, there would always be one person who would never leave her side. And there would be one person who would always be by his.

                Stiles leaned in for a kiss. She felt the warmness of his breath stir passion deep inside her. This was the moment they had both longed for for so long. This was the moment that was truly meant to be. This was the moment their entire lives had been building for. Passion overwhelmed her body. She couldn't contain all the passion anymore. She felt the passion build up in Stiles as well. Stiles' passion began to press against her leg. The passion of the moonlit night overcame them. They were finally ready to give into their passion.

                Stiles laid her down on the ground and ripped off her clothes. Then he started going at her like an animal. He was all like, "Ugh! Ugh! Ugh! Ugh! Ugh! Oh, yeah, baby! You like that? You like it when I do that? Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Ugh! Ugh! Ugh! Ugh! Who's your daddy!? Who's your daddy!?" And Lydia was all like, "Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! That's the spot! Yeah! Give it me good! Yeah! Yeah! Oh! Oh! Oh! Mmm! That's so good! I love it when you do that to my genitals!" And Stiles was all like, "Yeah, I know! You like that, don't you? I learned that from Derek! Ugh! Ugh! Ugh! Oh, yeah! Oh, yeah! Oh, yeah!" And he was all pounding her harder and harder, and she was way into it. She started screaming, "Yeah! Right there! Oh, yeah! Oh, God! Oh, God! Oh, God!" And then, BOOM! She had a wicked orgasm! And another! And another! Orgasm after orgasm as Stiles kept pounding her so good - I mean, so well! And then Stiles body started convulsing like he was having sexy seizure as he finished up and rolled off her. It was wicked hot.

                Then Malia came over and was all like, "Is there any room for me?" And Stiles was like, "Why don't you back 'dat ass up and get ready for the bang train!" Then Malia ripped off all her clothes and Stiles starting going at her like, "Ugh! Ugh! Ugh! Ugh! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" And then Lydia and Malia totally starting making out as Stiles kept ramming her so hard. Then Lydia shouted, "It's my turn, bae!" And Lydia jumped on Stiles and they started totally going at it again. And Lydia started screaming, "Oh, yeah! Oh, yeah! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh, yeah! Oh, Stiles, you're so long and hard! I like it so much! Yeah! Yeah!" And then Stiles jumped up and started going at Malia again and gave her about a dozen orgasms and then started banging Lydia again and gave her about two dozen orgasms! And it was still so wicked hot.

                Under the peaceful, moonlit sky, Stiles hugged Lydia so close to his chest she could feel the beating of his heart. Every beat seemed to whisper, "I love you, I love you, I love you." He gave her hand a little squeeze, lifted it to his lips and gave it the most gentle kiss. She smiled. Exhaling deeply, she shut her eyes, wishing this moment would never end.

                Stiles lifted his hand and pointed to the sky. "That one," he said. "That star right there."

                "What about it?" Lydia asked.

                "That's your star. I claim it for you. And I defy anyone who would try and take it away. And every time I look to the sky, I'll find that star. And it will remind me of you. And in a million years, when we're both long gone from this world, that star will remain as an everlasting symbol of our eternal love."

                Lydia looked up, deep into Stiles' eyes.

                "I love you, Lydia."

                "I love you, too."

                In this moment their lives were finally complete. And then they gave each other the greatest high five the world had ever seen.


End file.
